2:4 Evening - Fray
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:19 AM Fray is waiting for his turn to see the doc. He pokes his scabs, frowning. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:19 AM Doc comes out of her office. "Fray?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:20 AM Fray grunts. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He walks over, deciding he’ll try to be respectful. If only to get it over wit faster. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:21 AM Doc lets him inside his office. "Obviously, you are injured." She says. "I assume this is the reason you wanted to see me?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:22 AM Fray nods. “Not like a had a choice. That d- that teacher made me.” He had watched nine come out earlier. The kid seemed fine at least. They could fight again... Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:23 AM "I see." Doc says. "Please sit down. I see you have a brick rating to your dossier." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:24 AM Fray does so, looking around. “What’s a dossier?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:24 AM "It's a collection of all your medical information we have. It's quite empty, I'm afraid." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:25 AM Fray chuckles. “Yeah, ain’t no fu- no doctor come treat me before this. Usually just let it all heal naturally.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:26 AM "I'm sorry to hear that." Doc says. "Would you mind if I examine the wound?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:27 AM Fray just nods, not looking too happy. He has three large wounds that have stopped bleeding but are still pretty fresh. All from being turned into an explosion. “Nothing too bad...” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:29 AM Doc examines the wound. "Well, it seems to already be healing on its own, but I'm afraid it will leave a scar if we do. Would you allow me to sew the wound? It would heal better that way." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:30 AM Fray shrugs. “Whatever you want. I got plenty of scars already anyway. Not like a few new ones are gonna make a damn difference... I mean a difference.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:31 AM "Well, there is treatment to reduce scarring if you would like that." Doc says, she grabs an impervium needle and some medical thread. "Please just stay still, this will take only a moment." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:32 AM Fray does so, not seeming the least bit bothered by the needle and seeming used to it. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:36 AM "All done." Doc says, she throws away the rest of the thread and puts the needle in a sterilization unit. "Your file is quite empty, would you allow me to run a few tests to establish where your health is at?" Doc asks. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:38 AM Fray nods. “Sure. Not like I got anything better to do, doc.... uh... the He- Er, what’s your name anyway? Can’t really be Venus can it? I’ve seen Venusians before. They got crazy names.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:40 AM "Szjikith sja Sjill." Doc says. "But feel free to call me Doc Venus, as my students typically do or my simplified name; Doctor Sij." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:42 AM Fray tests the name, saying actually pretty well. “I’ll go with Doc Sij, then. What you looking with these tests anyway?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:43 AM "Your blood type, blood sugar levels, any sign of disease or infection, hormone levels." Doc explains. "I'll need to draw some blood, then take your pressure and heart rate. Have you eaten today?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:45 AM Fray nods. “Caught some food earlier. Might wanna use those to get blood. My skin isn’t easy to go through.” He points to his burn wounds. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:46 AM "Don't worry about it." Doc says, she grabs a needle and rubber strip. "Give me your arm, then make a fist." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:46 AM Fray does so, watching what she does. He’s learning all he can. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:49 AM She finds a vein in his elbow pit and carefully slides the needle in, which surprisingly goes through. "Here we go. You may release your hand." She takes a few ampoules of blood. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:50 AM Fray does so. “The Hell is that needle made of?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:55 AM "Impervium. It's worth about ten thousand dollars." Doc says. She grabs gauze and tape and mechanically puts it over the infusion site. She puts the needle in the sterilization equipment. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 11:56 AM Fray focuses on it. “Huh... I’ll remember that.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:59 AM "Now, if I could have your other arm." Doc wheels a set of emdical equipment closer. "Also, open your mouth and put this under your tongue." She brings an oral thermometer closer and wraps a blood pressure brace around his arm, along with a stetoscope to measure heartbeat. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:00 PM Fray gives his other arm and opens his mouth, showing his toes of razor teeth. “I’ll try not to crush it.” He chuckles. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 12:02 PM "That is appreciated." Doc says, perhaps even humorously as her facial andornment wiggles. "It seems your blood pressure is within standard brick levels, although I would reccomend not opening an artery." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:04 PM “Not something I like to do anyway,” fray says carefully around the thermometer. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 12:06 PM Doc removes the thermometer. "No fever. It appears you are quite healthy as of this moment. Now, would you consent for me to examine and inform you of the extend of the genetic damage you may have suffered due to the chimerization process?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:07 PM Fray nods. “Sure. Why not? Just don’t remove it... I like swimming.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 12:09 PM "Well, ablation of the tissues could extend your lifespan, but I'm afraid it would be quite extensive." Doc says. She collects some skin and scale sample quickly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:11 PM “Ablation? Extend my lifespan?” Fray frowns. “So I’m gonna die soon?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 12:12 PM "Chimerization damages DNA which leaves you vulnerable to cancer, by removing the affected parts of the body we can lessen the damage. Now, there's no need to panick, most chimeras typically do well until their late thirties to forties." "But I am afraid, very few post-zygotic chimeras rarely live to fifty years of age." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:15 PM Fray grunts. “Whatever. Not like I give a damn. I killed too many to live a long life anyway.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 12:46 PM "You've had little choices in that Fray." Doc says. "I have everything I need, you may go if you'd like." Doc reaches out and offers lollipops to Fray. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:48 PM Fray stands and shakes his head. “Don’t eat those. And everyone has a choice.” He starts to leave but pauses by the door. “Uh... thanks.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 12:48 PM "You're very welcome." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Sunday at 12:50 PM He leaves. Category:Roleplay Category:Fray Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay